


He may be the Sun, but you are the Star

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: A poem from The Chevalier's POV to his beloved Philippe.





	He may be the Sun, but you are the Star

He may be the sun, my dear, but you are the star,  
Present on a canvas of darkest night, twinkling from afar.  
He may be the King, my love, with powers so divine,  
But you are the warrior strong and true, and oh how bright you shine...

He may be the chosen one, elevated above,  
But you are the one the people choose, the one that I so love.  
He may be the gold, my prince, the richest of them all,  
But I am richer, for you are silver, I’ll never let you fall...

He may be the King of the pack, diamonds at his touch,  
I am the joker of the deck, but you’re the ace, so much.  
He may be the focus of a portrait- an obedient master’s art,  
But you’re the meaning behind it all, the depth, the soul, the heart...

He may be the sun, my dear, but you are the brightest moon,  
Whilst daytime fades, your time begins, that time will be here soon.  
He may be the centre, my sweet, of all of space and time,  
He may be the universe, but you’ll forever be the centre of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that wonderful scene in series 2 episode 2 :)


End file.
